


Steve Rogers kontra wiek XXI

by Hao_chan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, STEVE JE HAMBURGERA, ale raczej nie z endgame bo CUKIER, ogólnie dużo cukru, ogólnie mogę walnąć spojlerki, steve to jednak spryciarz jest, thor i steve oglądają the walking dead, trochę kanonu ale trochę nie, w sensie nie trzymamy się wszystkich wydarzeń bo CUKIER, wszyscy żyjemy i jesteśmy szczęśliwi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hao_chan/pseuds/Hao_chan
Summary: Steve Rogers decyduje się poznać bliżej wiek, w którym to przyszło mu żyć. O pomoc zaś prosi Starka. Oczywiście tylko dlatego, że on się całkiem dobrze zna na tej całej technologii. Tu nie ma żadnych, innych powodów. SKĄDŻE.Ogólnie to seria polega na tym, iż jeden rozdział to jeden element (?)  XXI wieku, z którym przyszło się Rogersowi zmierzyć. Wszystko się jednak ze sobą łączy. Gdzieś w tle Natasha i Bruce, pewnie potem jakieś inne shipy.Totalnie tekst na odstresowanie się.Nie mam bety, niestety.





	1. Steve Rogers i internet

**Author's Note:**

> Steve ogląda Netflixa.

Tony pije kawę w kuchni i przegląda portale społecznościowe w swoim starkphonie, kiedy Steve wchodzi do środka. Jest świeżo po treningu (pewnie zniszczył kolejny worek z wielu, które zakupił Stark), ma lekko wilgotne od potu włosy, ręcznik na karku. Białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i wygodne, ale paskudne spodnie w kolorze brudnej żółci. Staje w przejściu i przystępuje z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się w Starka. Ten jednak albo go nie zauważa, albo ignoruje. Przegląda akcje firmy, a po jego wyglądzie łatwo się domyślić, że dziś, o dziwo, nie spędził dnia w warsztacie. W końcu nie ubiera do niego drogich czerwonych koszul i eleganckich, czarnych spodni. Wygląda niezwykle przystojnie, strój idealnie komponuje się z jego rysami i klasycznym zarostem.  
Steve w końcu cicho wzdycha i przestaje opierać się o framugę drzwi. Wchodzi w głąb pomieszczenia i siada na przeciwko Tony'ego, który wreszcie podnosi na niego te duże, brązowe oczy.  
\- Coś się stało? - pyta.  
Choć oczy Capa są pewnie wlepione w Iron Mana, to jednak reszta jego ciała mówi, że ten najwyraźniej czymś jest zestresowany. Ciało blondyna jest spięte, a dłonie trzyma zaciśnięte w pięści. Tony nie wie jak to odbierać.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnia szybko Rogers, na co jego rozmówca unosi brwi ku górze, wyraźnie nie dowierzając. Steve przełyka ślinę. - Tylko... Tylko mam prośbę.  
Brunet marszczy nos. Co to za prośba, że ten wygląda, jakby chciał poinformować o, nie wiem, zniszczeniu całej sali treningowej? Jasne, zniszczenia przez siłę Steve'a były dość popularne (z reguły ten informował go wprost, bo Tony był bardzo wyrozumiały), ale doprowadzenie ogromnego pomieszczenia do stanu nieużywalności, faktycznie, mogłoby lekko miliardera zirytować.  
Stark wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco, a kiedy ten uparcie milczy, jakby bijąc się z własnymi myślami, w końcu go ponagla, wykonując niedbały ruch ręką.  
\- Jaką?  
Cap porusza się niespokojnie na krześle, a Tony odkrywa, że to chyba jednak nie jakaś obawa przed złością, tylko coś na rodzaj zawstydzenia.  
W sumie, Steve nigdy nie bał się Tony'ego i zawsze, kiedy coś niszczył, to chyba był wstyd. Właściwie, czy on się bał czegokolwiek?  
Stark wzdycha, już szykując się na remont. Nawet jest bliski otworzenia ust i spytania, co tam jest do naprawienia, kiedy Rogers w końcu się odzywa.  
\- Nauczysz mnie korzystać z internetu? - wypala na jednym wydechu.  
Nie tego spodziewa się miliarder, dlatego na krótką chwilę zapada między nimi cisza. Mierzą się spojrzeniami. Steve niepewny, a Tony – zdezorientowany. Ten drugi nie spodziewał się takich chęci u blondyna. Mimo oczywistego zacofania, związanego ze spędzeniem tylu lat w lodzie, coś w jego charakterze kazało myśleć Iron Manowi, że Cap jest zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem nowoczesnych technologii. Czasem narzekał nawet na to, jak nowoczesne jest Avengers Tower. Czytał klasyczne gazety i nie przyjął nowego telefonu, który zaproponował mu Furry. Wydawał się raczej zamknięty na nowinki (mocno związane ze światem Tony'ego), więc taka prośba była sporym zaskoczeniem.  
Tony przegania te myśli i w końcu przerywa ciszę.  
\- Jasne.

**

Tony kupuje Steve'owi laptop i nie słucha jego narzekań, że ten nie powinien na niego wydawać prywatnych finansów. Macha jedynie ręką i stwierdza, że przyjęcie przez Rogersa prezentu jest wymagane do zaczęcia "lekcji" (jak to żartobliwie określa w myślach). Poza tym, miliarder wszystkim Avengersom jakiś sprzęt zakupił, jeśli byli gotowi z niego korzystać. Przykładowo, Thor codziennie ogląda odcinek jakiegoś serialu na Netflixie, poznając lepiej ziemskie zwyczaje.  
Siedzą w salonie. Blondyn wygląda aż nienaturalnie, kiedy siedzi na wygodnej kanapie z nowoczesnym laptopem na kolanach. Ogromny telewizor cicho burczy, włączony bez powodu na jakimś muzycznym kanale. Piosenka leci tak cicho, że nawet nie dociera do ich uszu, gdy Steve Rogers poznaje Google.  
\- Jest trochę jak Jarvis – komentuje. - Wszystko znajdzie.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, kapitanie – wtrąca się sztuczna inteligencja, brzmiąc na urażoną. Co jest dosyć zaskakujące, patrząc na to, że... Jest sztuczną inteligencją. Na swój pokręcony sposób, Tony czuje dumę. - Ale jestem zdecydowanie lepszy.  
\- I stworzony przez lepszy umysł – dopowiada Tony, choć brzmi na lekko rozbawionego oburzeniem Jarvisa. Obaj skromni. Jaki twórca, taka inteligencja?  
Steve drapie się po policzku, jakby z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię urazić. - Chwilę rozgląda się po salonie, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do braku materialnej formy rozmówcy, po czym jego wzrok wraca do ekranu.  
Stark w tym czasie nie odrywa się od telefonu. Podczas gdy jego "uczeń" siedzi sztywno w jednym skraju kanapy, on opiera się plecami o drugi, półleżąc w ten sposób. Jego stopy w czarnych skarpetkach co jakiś czas muskają nogi Steve'a. Tony nie wie, jak bardzo rozprasza to blondyna, który wykorzystuje całą siłę woli, by geniusz swej wiedzy oto nie uzupełnił.  
\- To można tu oglądać filmy? Jak w telewizji? - pyta po chwili milczenia Tony'ego.  
Ten odrywa wzrok od telefonu, bo czuje na sobie intensywne, błękitne spojrzenie.  
\- Nawet lepiej – odpowiada. - Sam decydujesz co i kiedy chcesz obejrzeć. Stopujesz kiedy chcesz i wznawiasz. No i nie masz reklam w trakcie.  
Blondyn marszczy lekko nos, co według bruneta wygląda całkiem uroczo.  
\- Niesamowite.  
Tony tylko się uśmiecha. 

**

Trzy dni później siedzi w swoim warsztacie. Z głośników sączy się muzyka AC/DC wypełniając przestrzeń. Tony ma brudną, czarną bluzkę z rękawkiem i bliżej nieokreślonym nadrukiem. Dresy są stare i wygodne, choć znacząco przylegają mu do łydek. Ciemne kosmyki opadają na lekko spocone czoło. Teraz tylko pochyla się nad blatem, gdzie leży ręka najnowszej zbroi Iron Mana.  
Już sięga po śrubokręt, kiedy dźwięk gitary zastępuje głos Jarvisa.  
\- Pan Rogers stoi pod drzwiami. Ma jakiś problem.  
Tony wzdycha. Od ich lekcji korzystania z internetu rozmawiali tylko raz, o niczym konkretnym, gdy minęli się w kuchni. Miało to związek z tym, że Stark po prostu znów zaszył się w swojej ciemni, dając upływ geniuszowi.  
\- Wpuść go – mówi w końcu i się prostuje.  
Wyciera dłonie o jaką szmatkę i patrzy, jak szklane drzwi otwierają się, a Steve wchodzi do środka. Cap raczej tu nie bywa, więc się rozgląda uważnie i z zaciekawieniem. Chyba niedawno brał prysznic. Ma wciąż mokre włosy, a zapach jego żelu jest intensywniejszy niż zwykle. Obcisła koszulka nawet nie dziwi, podobnie jak niemodny już krój spodni. Ma ze sobą laptop.  
\- Cześć, pomożesz? - pyta, na co Tony kiwa głową.  
Odgarnia coś ze stolika, by zrobić miejsce na przenośny komputer. Rogers stawia tam sprzęt.  
\- W czym problem?  
Rogers znów wygląda na speszonego. Ta samo jak wtedy, gdy pytał Tony'ego o pomoc z internetem.  
\- Nie mogę włączyć odcinka... Nad czym pracujesz? - Wskazuje podbródkiem stolik, nad którym chwilę temu pochylał się Tony.  
Teraz Stark nachyla się nad laptopem blondyna.  
\- Zwiększam moc – odpowiada niedbale. Zauważa, że na jednej z kart w przeglądarce włączone jest youtube. Jakiś filmik z nazwiskiem Tony'egeo.  
Na początku chce w niego kliknąć, ale gdy dostrzega, jak Steve zaczyna błądzić wzrokiem po warsztacie, odpuszcza.  
\- W sensie? - pyta, a Stark nie potrafi oprzeć się wrażeniu, że służy to przykuciu jego uwagi.  
\- Chcę łatwiej się przez wszystko przebijać. Doom nie próżnuje – wyjaśnia, na co Steve kiwa głową. - Po prostu musiałeś się wylogować przypadkiem z Netflixa.  
\- Tak? - Blondyn pochyla się też nad laptopem, choć bardziej nad pochylającym się Tonym.  
Nozdrza Starka jeszcze intensywniej uderza zapach jego żelu pod prysznic. Czuje oddech blisko swojego karku. Ma wrażenie, że dociera do niego nawet ciepło, które bije z ciała Steve'a.  
Przełyka ślinę, ale po prostu loguje się do konta.  
\- Ta - potwierdza. Jego palce zręcznie wpisują login i hasło. - To płatny portal, bez opłaconej subskrypcji wiele nie zrobisz. Próbowałeś bawić się ustawieniami czy co?  
\- Przypadkiem – odpowiada zdawkowo Steve, pewnie nawet nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co ten pyta. Tony czuje sporą, męską dłoń na plecach, tuż nad pośladkami.  
Gorącą.  
Cholernie gorącą.  
Gdzie ten speszony Rogers sprzed chwili, który informował go o niedziałającym Netflixie? To mu coś nie pasowało do zestresowanego Steve'a z momentu, gdy Tony zauważył włączony wywiad.  
Miliarder stara się nie zwracać jednak na to uwagi, choć to ciepło sprawy nie ułatwia.  
Zamiast tego cicho wzdycha i prostuje się. Dłoń znika, a on odwraca się przodem do Steve'a. Tyle, że ten nawet odrobinę się nie odsunął, więc stoją teraz strasznie blisko siebie.  
\- Uważaj z tym – daje radę się odezwać, ignorując to wszystko, temperaturę ciała Capa i tą woń. Nawet to, że chyba jakaś kropla wody z blond włosów błądzi teraz po karku mężczyzny.  
Który teraz ma na twarzy szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście. Ale przecież i tak zawsze mi pomożesz, prawda?  
To uśmiech, który potrafi roztopić wszystkie serca.  
Nawet te mechaniczne.  
Dlatego Tony nie może odpowiedzieć nic innego niż:  
\- Jasne.


	2. Steve Rogers, McDonald's i Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers chce spróbować hamburgera z McDonald's, kawy ze Starbucksa i może czegoś jeszcze.

Steve korzysta z laptopa już jakieś dwa tygodnie. Ogląda seriale na Netflixie i HBO GO, przegląda YouTube i czyta wiadomości czy artykuły na różnych stronach, choć nie rezygnuje całkowicie z gazet. Przez ten czas rzadko widuje Tony'ego (znów zaszył się w warsztacie), ale gdy tylko spotyka go w kuchni, o coś zagaduje. A kiedy ma jakiś problem, ma odwagę zejść do starkowej świątyni. Zdecydowaną większość kłopotów mogliby rozwiązać pozostali Avengersi, ale Rogers ewidentnie woli znaleźć pomoc u bruneta. Pozostali uprzejmie tego nie komentują.

Tego dnia świeci ostre słońce i wieje lekki wiatr. Ulica jest w kurzu przez ostatnią walkę z efektem badań szalonego naukowca. Jeszcze niedawno kręciło się tu pełno stworów, które przypominały zombie. Ich twórca, jakiś James Scofileld, korzystał ze zdobytych gdzieś niebezpiecznych substancji kosmicznych. Stworzenia wypełzły na ulice, niewrażliwe na pociski policjantów, posłały parę osób do szpitala, zniszczyły auta i lampy uliczne, rozrzucając je w koło i wywołując te tumany kurzu. Avengersi dali radę pozbyć się stworów nim wywołało to szkody większe niż parę dni w szpitalu i ubezpieczenia za samochody niektórych, którzy mieli tę nieprzyjemność znaleźć się w tej okolicy o tej porze. Ich ekipa była stratna o niewielkie zadrapania i dziurę na ramieniu kombinezonu Natashy, gdy jakieś paskustwo chciało wbić palce w jej skórę.   
\- Trochę jak w "The Walking Dead" – komentuje Steve, kiedy staje koło Tony'ego i Thora.  
Stark właśnie zdejmuje hełm. Odinson stoi z chłopcem na baranach. Dzieciak wymsknął się mamie, przebiegł między policjantami i z radośnie uniesionymi ramionami dotarł do swoich bohaterów chwilę temu.  
\- Słuszna uwaga, przyjacielu – komentuje półbóg. - Ale ci nie byli wcześniej martwi, prawda?  
\- Nie, nie byli. Właściwie to strukturą przypominają roboty udekorowane na te wasze zombie – wtrąca Tony, kiedy w końcu zdejmuje hełm i pozbywa się wrażenia, że ta sytuacja jest niezwykle absurdalna.  
Kapitan Ameryka i prawowity dziedzic tronu Asgardu mówią o serialu o chodzących trupach. Miliarder nie ma co narzekać, w pewnym stopniu to jego wina, ale i tak było to cholernie dziwne.  
\- Pewnie jakiś psychofan – stwierdza Natasha, która dała się chwilę temu obejrzeć lekarzom, i w końcu do nich dołączyła.  
\- Psychofan? - powtarza Steve z tym swoim zaciekawieniem, zarezerwowanym dla wszystkiego, co związane było z XXI wiekiem, a jeszcze przez niego niepoznane.  
Romanoff macha ręką na znak, że nie chce jej się tłumaczyć. Steve wlepia niebieskie spojrzenie żądnego wiedzy szczeniaka w Tony'ego. Ten cicho wzdycha.  
\- Krótko mówiąc fan, który przesadza. Jak ten.  
Rogers nie wygląda na zadowolonego tak krótkim wyjaśnieniem, ale w końcu stwierdza, że wygoogluje. Thor za namową Natashy, i w jej towarzystwie, idzie odstawić chłopaka do matki. Steve cały czas wpatruje się w Tony'ego w sposób, który zwiastuje, że zaraz znów o coś poprosi albo się o coś spyta.  
Tony nie myli się.   
\- O co chodzi z McDonaldem i Starbucksem?  
Takiego pytania Stark się nie spodziewa. Unosi brwi ku górze i patrzy na Capa.  
\- Ten pierwszy to popularny fast food, głównie z hamburgerami. Można tam szybko i tanio zjeść, więc ludzie często z tego korzystają. - Wzrusza ramionami. - A Starbucks ma pełno wymyślnych kaw i renomę.  
Steve kiwa głową. Znów nad czymś myśli i się zbiera. Przechodzi z nogi na nogę. Tony to też rozpoznaje, bo Cap czasem to robi, gdy schodzi do jego warsztatu.   
\- Tony? Pójdziemy razem do McDonald's i Starbucksa? - pyta w końcu.  
Stark nawet nie wie czemu się zgadza, jednak to robi.  
Woli Burger Kinga, no ale już trudno. Szczenięcym oczom Rogersa ciężko odmówić.

*

Steve tak się nie może doczekać, że namawia Tony'ego, by iść tego samego dnia. Upiera się, że ma ochotę na hamburgera z fast fooda, kiedy Romanoff wlepia w niego spojrzenie, choć wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że Cap ceni sobie zdrowe posiłki. Kobieta kiwa jednak tylko głową, ale wyraźnie nie wierzy.   
Steve bierze zdecydowanie szybki prysznic, choć wie, że i tak dłuższą chwilę zajmie Tony'emu, żeby się naszykować. Nie może się doczekać, może trochę się denerwuje. Kiedy wypada ze swojej łazienki, z mokrymi włosami i w samej bieliźnie, nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak się ubrać. W końcu jednak dochodzi do wniosku, że internet nic nie mówił o tym, że Starbucks czy McDonald's to jakieś prestiżowe miejsca. Wyjmuje z szafy ubrania, które kupił na zakupach, na które niegdyś wyciągnęła go Romanoff. Większość ona kazała mu kupić, żeby miał też rzeczy, które nie krzyczą zeszłym tysiącleciem.  
Wybiera jakieś umyślnie przetarte w paru miejscach dżinsy (niespecjalnie rozumie cel tych tarć, ale Natasha się uparła, że dobrze w tym wygląda) i jakąś szarą bluzkę z rękawem do łokci i niewielkim dekoltem w kształcie trójkąta. Przed wyjściem z pokoju szybko przeczesuje włosy i znajduje adidasy. W salonie, gdzie umówił się z Tonym, jest zdecydowanie przed czasem. Bierze więc z kuchni szklankę wody i siada w fotelu.   
Na dźwięk przybycia windy podnosi się i patrzy w tamtym kierunku. Zamiast Starka widzi jednak Petera – tego dzieciaka, który kręcił się w pobliżu miliardera od tamtej pamiętnej walki na lotnisku.   
Steve wciąż czuje się paskudnie, gdy myśli o tamtym konflikcie. Nawet teraz, gdy Ross nie ma już nic do gadania, a tamten cholerny dokument został unieważniony.   
\- Ummm... - Chłopak wygląda na zmieszanego, kiedy wychodzi z windy. W lekko drżących dłoniach trzyma jakąś teczkę. - Dzień dobry, kapitanie Rogers.  
\- Starczy Steve – zapewnia z lekkim, jakby uspokajającym uśmiechem. - I cześć, Peter.  
Parker wygląda na nieco onieśmielonego taką propozycją, ale uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.  
\- Szukam pana Starka – wyjaśnia, co wcale nie dziwi Steve'a.  
Choć może trochę nie pociesza, bo liczył, że jak najszybciej wyjdą spędzić wspólnie czas. A co jeśli Tony zapomniał o spotkaniu z dzieciakiem i odłoży teraz to z nim?  
\- Nie wiem, gdzie aktualnie się znajduje. Ale niedługo powinien tu przyjść – mówi jednak. - Możesz poczekać.  
Dzieciak otwiera usta, jakby chciał się o coś jeszcze pytać, ale w końcu rezygnuje. Podchodzi bliżej kanapy, na której siedział Steve.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Siadają koło siebie i rozmawiają, o nic nie znaczących kwestiach. Steve pyta się o edukacje chłopaka, a on – o ich ostatnie misje. Kiedy streszcza tą dzisiejszą, "pajączkowi" aż świecą się oczy. W końcu winda znów wjeżdża na to piętro, a z niej wychodzi Stark.   
Tony bardzo często ubiera garnitury, właściwie wydają się być one częścią Iron Mana. Jego brak tym razem uświadamia Rogersa, że nie pomylił się w ocenie prestiżu miejsc, do których mają się wybrać. Na szczęście. Stark wygląda absolutnie genialnie nawet w zwykłych ciuchach. W ciemnych dżinsach, adidasach i bluzce z logo AC/DC. Z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie i w przyjemnym uśmiechu na ustach.  
\- Peter. - Geniusz nie wydaje się zaskoczony obecnością chłopaka.  
Który zrywa się z kanapy jak oparzony i wlepia spojrzenie, pełne podziwu i uwielbienia, w przybysza.   
\- Panie Stark! - woła z radosnym uśmiechem. - Przyniosłem te dokumenty o których rozmawialiśmy.  
Mówi i wyciąga papiery w stronę Tony'ego. Gdy ten dłuższą chwilę po prostu się w nie wpatruje, Peter staje się mocno poddenerwowany. Rumieni się, a jego ręce znów lekko drżą. No tak. Tony nie lubi, gdy podaje mu się rzeczy. Chłopak już chce położyć je gdzieś na bok, ale Stark w końcu przyjmuje teczkę.   
\- Przejrzę potem – zapewnia. - Podwieźć cię gdzieś? Własnie mieliśmy jechać z Capem na miasto.  
Parker wygląda na onieśmielonego. Na tyle, że nie potrafi wykrztusić słowa. Zamiast tego kiwa tylko głową.

*

Wsiadają do jednego z absurdalnie drogich aut Starka i wyjeżdżają na miasto. Steve i Peter zapinają pasy, a Tony się tym nie przejmuje. Jadą zdecydowanie za szybko, ale nie jest to absurdalnie wysoka prędkość, więc blondyn decyduje się nie komentować. Choć chyba woli, gdy prowadzi ktoś, kto nie jest Iron Manem. Parker kręci się w swoim miejscu i co jakiś czas zadaje pytania albo zapewnia, że nie ma potrzeby, żeby "pan Stark go zawoził pod sam dom". Samochód Tony'ego zatrzymuje się jednak jakiś czas później pod kamienicą, w której młody mieszka z ciocią May. Chłopak wykrzykuje pożegnanie i podziękowanie za podwózkę, nim Stark odjeżdża. Jadą jeszcze chwilę rozmawiając o Clincie, który ostatnio uszkodził salę treningową bardziej od Rogersa, bo po pijaku zapomniał o specjalnym pomieszczeniu dla niego i jego strzał.   
W końcu Tony wjeżdża na parking galerii handlowej. Zdezorientowany Steve posyła mu pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie, na co ten się cicho śmieje.   
\- Tutaj jest zarówno Mc, jak i Starbucks. Wygodniej – wyjaśnia.  
Rogersowi chwile zajmuje przetworzenie tego, co usłyszał. W końcu jednak mu się przypomina, że gdy Natasha zabrała go do galerii handlowej to, faktycznie, były tam jakieś lokale z jedzeniem. Dlatego nic już nie mówi, kiedy Tony jedzie na najwyższe piętro parkingu w galerii. Steve nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że auto miliardera wyróżnia się znacząco. Większości modeli z tych samochodów jeździ setki po ulicach, a takie, którym jechali oni, było na to zbyt drogie. Cap powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego, że Tony jest, najzwyczajniej w świecie, obrzydliwie bogaty. No ale właśnie, powoli.   
Stark w końcu parkuje, a kiedy obaj wysiadają, prowadzi go do wejścia na pasaż handlowy. Blondyn sam pewnie by się kręcił, nie do końca wiedząc, w którą stronę się udać. Rozmawiają na nic nieznaczące tematy. Steve w tym czasie uważnie obserwuje twarz Tony'ego, który wydaje się być całkowicie rozluźniony. Mimo spojrzeń, które rzucają w ich stronę przebywający w galerii ludzie. Steve'a to nieco peszy, ale stara się tym nie przejmować, pełnie uwagi oferując Starkowi.   
Kiedy w końcu docierają do lokalu wynajmowanego przez McDonald’s, Rogers zauważa z zadowoleniem, że nie ma tu zbyt wielu ludzi.   
\- Na dole jest jeszcze jeden Mc – wyjaśnia Tony, kiedy zatrzymują się niedaleko kas. Wodzi wzrokiem po dostępnym menu, które podświetlane znajduje się nad głowami sprzedawców. Steve też patrzy w tamtą stronę i widzi tych, którzy przygotowują posiłki, a także czuje charakterystyczny zapach tłuszczu i niezdrowego jedzenia. Choć to prawda, że woli to zdrowe i krytykuje współczesność za takie podejście do diety, nie potrafi czuć niezadowolenia. Właściwie, ma naprawdę dobry humor. - Co chcesz?  
Wraca uwagą do Starka, którego brązowe oczy wlepione są teraz prosto w Steve'a. Nie przeszkadza mu to, że jakaś dziewczyna robiła mu zdjęcie. Dyskretnie, ale nie na tyle, żeby się nie zorientowali. Pewnie niedługo będzie w internecie głośno o tym, że Kapitan Ameryka i Iron Man jedli w McDonald's.  
\- Nie wiem. Zamówisz mi to co sobie? - pyta, drapiąc się w tył głowy, jakby lekko zażenowany swoją prośbą.  
No ale to prawda, Steve kompletnie nie zna się na hamburgerach. A też z takiego fast fooda je pierwszy raz w życiu. Zaraz po tej prośbie sięga do kieszeni, po portfel, ale Tony klepie go po ramieniu.  
\- Jasne. Ale ja zapłacę – mówi, jakby rozbawiony wizją, że Cap miałby za coś płacić w jego obecności.  
\- Źle się będę z tym czuł – oznajmia jednak, na co miliarder wywraca oczami.  
\- To ja nam kupię tu, a ty w Starbucksie – proponuje, na co ten kiwa po chwili wahania głową. - Zajmij miejsce.  
Blondyn ponawia gest i siada przy jednym ze stolików, kiedy Tony idzie zamówić. Wyłapuje, że sprzedawczyni lekko się rumieni, najwyraźniej speszona tym, że obsługuje kogoś takiego jak Stark. Stark, który obdarowuje ją jednym ze swoich piękniejszych uśmiechów. Steve doskonale widzi go ze swojego miejsca i nieświadomie zagryza zęby na wewnętrznej stornie policzka.  
Do stolika wraca z rachunkiem i dwoma kubkami, a dziewczyna za kasą odprowadza go rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem. Steve z jakiegoś powodu odczuwa ogromną satysfakcję, kiedy uwaga Tony'ego wraca całkowicie do niego.   
\- Jak pojawi się nasz numerek musimy iść odebrać – mówi, wskazując na ekranik, wiszący blisko kas.  
I znów rozmawiają, piją gazowany napój i jedzą coś, co nazywa się WieśMckiem. Burger smakuje według Steve'a specyficznie, ale nie jest zły. Jest też pewien, że gdyby jadł go sam, nie byłoby to tak dobre, jak w tym momencie. Tony cały czas wydaje się rozluźniony, sporo się uśmiecha i łatwo brudzi ketchupem, przez co raz na jakiś czas oblizuje kącik ust albo wyciera go serwetką. Rogers nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że swobodny i zadowolony Stark, to jedna z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie widziały jego oczy. Ten nastój udziela się też jemu, dzięki czemu udaje mu się zapomnieć o tym, że wciąż skupiają uwagę innych, odwiedzających galerię.  
Kiedy przechodzą do Starbucksa, który znajduje się na innym piętrze, Steve wydaje się być bardziej zadowolony wnętrzem kawiarni od wystroju fast fooda. Fotele są wygodne, niektóre miękkie i głębokie, a kolorystyka przyjemnie ciemna, z brązem jako dominantem. Widzi parę obrazów, mapę świata. Menu również jest podświetlane, ale zamiast neonu postawiono na odcienie brązu i głębokiej zieleni, na której nazwy kaw lśniły na biało. Tony prosi o jakąś karmelową kawę, która brzmi absurdalnie słodko, i zajmuje jedno z wolnych miejsc w kącie. Gdy nadchodzi kolej na Rogersa, mężczyzna za ladą uśmiecha się przyjaźnie, widząc lekką niepewność Capa.   
Przyjmuje zamówienie od Tony'ego, doradza mu w wyborze kawy i, jak mówi, dla formalności pyta o imiona. Blondyn rozumie o co chodzi dopiero w momencie, gdy ich imiona wywołuje kobieta robiące kawy, a kubeczki są podpisane. Osoba, która napisała je markerem, dorysowała jeszcze uśmieszki.  
\- Chcesz spróbować? - pyta Tony po wzięciu pierwszego łyka swojej kawy.  
Ma dużo lodu, bitą śmietanę i polana jest karmelem. Stark wyciąga ją do Rogersa w ten sposób, że ten łatwo może się pochylić i pociągnąć ze słomki. Korzysta więc z okazji i to robi. Kawa jest dobra, ale potwierdza jego przypuszczenia.  
\- Strasznie słodka – mówi.  
Tony tylko spogląda na niego, jakby z politowaniem. Cóż. Najwyraźniej taka słodkość dla Starka była czymś zwyczajnym. Steve obserwuje jak ten bierze łyk i zaraz krótkim ruchem języka oblizuje wargi. Coś w tym ruchu sprawia, że Rogers prędko musi się napić. 

**

Kiedy wracają jakiś czas później, powoli zbliża się noc. Rozmawiają, kiedy Tony wiezie ich na powrót do Avengers Tower. Choć okolice dwudziestej nigdy nie kojarzyły się z pustkami na ulicy, tak duży ruch doskwierał tylko na początku. Teraz, gdy są już blisko celu, panuje spokój. W trakcie rozmowy towarzyszy im zapach miasta, wpływający z powietrzem przez dwa, uchylone okna, a także przyciszone radio. Wyjątkowo, faktycznie radio. Zamiast jednej z płyt Starka włączona jest jakaś stacja, ale żaden z nich nie zwraca uwagi na słowa człowieka, który prowadzi program. Dopiero potem, gdy leci jeden ze spokojniejszych utworów Eda Sheerana, Steve coś wyłapuje i stwierdza, że brzmi to całkiem nieźle.   
\- To wyszło prawie jak randka – mówi żartobliwym tonem Tony, kiedy wysiadają z auta, na parkingu wieży.  
Rogers często lubi przyglądać się jego kolekcji. Zwłaszcza, że Stark ma parę aut, które oglądał zauroczony, gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem. Cap obstawiał, że były to ulepszone modele, nie do końca oryginalne, ale i tak wyglądały genialnie. Choć, właściwie, kto wie? Teraz jednak tego nie robi. Jego wzrok jest skupiony na Tonym.   
Na Tonym, który uśmiecha się szczerze i swobodnie, którego oczy zdają się lśnić, którego mięśnie są rozluźnione.  
Na Tonym, z którym spędził dziś prawie cały dzień, i który był jednym z najlepszych ostatnimi czasy.  
Zamiast się spytać dlaczego, zamiast się zarumienić, Steve uśmiecha się.   
\- W takim razie pozwól, że odprowadzę cię na twoje piętro - proponuje. - Będzie jeszcze bardziej jak randka.  
Na twarzy miliardera pojawia się zaskoczenie, ale szybko znów zastępuje je uśmiech. Stark zgadza się kiwnięciem głowy. Podchodzą do windy, Rogers klika guzik, a potem wybiera odpowiednie piętro.   
Gdy docierają na miejsce i stają przed odpowiednimi drzwiami, Tony kładzie rękę na klamce, ale odwraca się przodem do blondyna. Intensywne, błękitne spojrzenie jest skupione na jego twarzy. Może chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie wie co.   
Steve jednak ratuje go z opresji.   
Pochyla się i całuje Tony'ego.   
Pocałunek jest krótki i słodki, ale Rogers wyłapuje, że Stark wciąż smakuje wypitą w Starbucksie kawą. Jego usta są jednocześnie miękkie i lekko szorstkie. Wyczuwa na nich charakterystyczne naznaczenia, będące skutkiem obsesyjnego przygryzania warg. Nozdrza Steve'a jeszcze mocniej, niż w ciągu całego dzisiejszego dnia, atakuje zapach absurdalnie drogich perfum, których ten używa. W końcu nigdy wcześniej nie byli tak blisko.   
Przez chwilę blondyn żałuje tego, co robi, choć to niezwykle przyjemne i jakby uzależniające.  
Przez chwilę żałuje, bo Tony nie rusza się, stoi w bez ruchu, ale w końcu wzdycha, rozluźnia się i lekko odpowiada na pieszczotę, wywołując tym absurdalne ciepło w klatce piersiowej Steve'a.  
A kiedy Steve się odsuwa, widzi lekko rumiane policzki i zęby, które lekko przygryzają te usta, które chwilę temu całował.  
\- Dziękuję za ten dzień – mówi i może to nie do końca pasuje do tych czasów, tak jednak się tym nie przejmuje, bo przecież dopiero się ich uczy.  
Sięga po dłoń Starka i składa na niej lekki pocałunek.  
Ma wrażenie, że policzki Iron Mana przybrały w tym czasie jeszcze intensywniejszy odcień.   
\- Huh – wydusza w końcu Tony. - Nie ma za co. Całkiem miło było zaszczycić cię moją obecnością.  
Mówi, bo w końcu jest Tonym. Tym Tonym, który tyle czasu mącił mu w głowie, którego uśmiech widział dziś tak często, który był cierpliwy w starciu Rogersa z tym światem i który dużo myślał o innych, wbrew temu, co na początku sądził o nim Steve.  
I to jest dobre.  
To jest bardzo dobre.  
Blondyn uśmiecha się.   
\- Dobranoc – mówi jeszcze, nim odchodzi w stronę windy.


	3. Steve Rogers i kluby, część 1

Mija tydzień od ich wypadu na miasto i od pocałunku, który zainicjował Steve pod drzwiami kwater Tony’ego. Siedem dni w trakcie których Avengers nie mieli zbyt wiele do roboty, Siedem ni w trakcie których Rogers zszedł dwa razy do warsztatu z jakimś pytaniem, a Stark podsunął mu pod nos cheeseburgera z Burger Kinga.

Zachowują się tak, jakby do tego pocałunku nie doszło.

Steve jest przekonany, że popełnił błąd. Że zaprzepaścił to, co udało się między nimi zbudować. Myśli tak, choć ten odpowiedział na pocałunek i nie wyglądał wtedy na złego. Możliwe, że upewnia go w tym zachowanie Starka, który co jakiś czas nagle odwraca od niego wzrok, gdy Rogers próbuje złapać kontakt. Odwaga blondyna magicznie znika, gdy myśli krążą wokół jego relacji z miliarderem. Nie chce pytać i nie chce się narzucać.

Tony zaś wcale nie uważa, że to był błąd. Właściwie, wspomina to bardzo dobrze. I chyba to skłania go do lekkiego unikania Steve’a. Nie rozumie czemu ten go pocałował, a to go przeraża. Nie rozumie tez siebie, co może jest nawet gorsze. Tony nie lubi nie wiedzieć. Dodatkowo zbyt często myśli o nim w kategoriach innych niż „przyjaciel”. A Stark nie chce tracić takiego przyjaciela, jakim jest Rogers.

*

Choć zmiana w ich zachowaniu nie jest widoczna na pierwszy rzut oka, nic nie umyka Natashy. Romanoff obserwuje ich przez pewien czas jeszcze czujniej niż normalnie. Widzi jak Tony długie chwile wpatruje się w Steve’a i jak szybko zaprzestaje, gdy ten zerka w jego stronę. Dostrzega jak uważają w swoich relacjach nie chcąc, by coś się pokruszyło przez gwałtowny ruch. Traktują się z przesadną ostrożnością, jakby któryś z nich był ze szkła. Nie widzą tego, że to tylko pogarsza sytuację. 

Pokrywa to szkło kurzem. 

Kobieta wzdycha.

Sama nie uważa się za ekspertach w relacjach międzyludzkich, ale wie co poradzić w tej sytuacji. Przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję.

Wchodzi do siłowni, gdzie, jak zwykle, czas spędza Steve. Cap uderza w swoim rytmie o worek treningowy, ubrany w białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i jakieś niemodne spodnie. Bandaże owijają jego potężne dłonie, krople potu lśnią na czole i karku.

Natasha opiera się o ścianę niedaleko.

\- Cześć – wita się, przez co Rogers gwałtownie przerywa trening.

Jego niesamowicie niebieskie oczy padają na kobietę. Na jej twarzy maluje się niedbały uśmiech, gdy splata ramiona na piersi. Jak zawsze wygląda doskonale w dopasowanych ubraniach, idealnym makijażu i lokach, które ledwie sięgają linii zgrabnych ramion.

\- Nat. - Steve uśmiecha się szczerze. - Cześć. Co cię tu sprowadza?

Pyta, a zaraz sięga po butelkę wody. Odkręca ją i bierze łyka.

\- Po prostu chciałam pogadać.

Blondyn unosi brwi na krótką chwilę ku górze.

\- O czymś konkretnym? - pyta, odstawiając napój na poprzednie miejsce. Sięga zaś po ręcznik i wyciera z czoła krople potu.

Natasha wchodzi w głąb pomieszczenia i siada na stołku, który stoi niedaleko worka treningowego. Chyba tylko ona potrafi wyglądać pięknie, elegancko i niebezpiecznie, siedząc na skromnym, drewnianym meblu, który nie ma oparcia, a trzyma się na czterech, niezgrabnych nóżkach. I to wszystko na tle sali treningowej.

Przy niej nawet super-żołnierz potrafił czuć się jak robak u jej stóp.

\- O tobie i Tonym – mówi w końcu.

Steve musi włożyć w to wiele silnej woli, ale udaje mu się specjalnie na to nie zareagować. Odchrząkuje, bo czuje lekki uścisk w gardle.

Powinien się spodziewać, że jej nic nie umknie.

\- O mnie i Tonym? - powtarza. - Co tu jest do mówienia?

\- To, że nie umiecie wziąć pewnych spraw w swoje ręce. - Kobieta splata dłonie na klatce piersiowej, marszczy przy tym nos. - Nie wiem co się między wami stało, że zaczynacie się zachowywać jak zakochani nastolatkowie, którzy boją się powiedzieć „cześć”.

\- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz – Steve decyduje się na taką odpowiedź.

Jednocześnie próbuje się uspokoić.

Czuje, że serce bije mu szybciej.

Choć nie do końca to rozumie. Nie tylko rozmowę. Też własną reakcję.

\- Naprawcie to, Steve – mówi. - Po prostu weź sprawy w swoje ręce. Przestań być tchórzem. Pogadajcie. Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko. Idźcie się gdzieś rozerwać. Do klubu czy coś.

Rogers wpatruje się w jej twarz, na której maluje się coś, o dziwo. To determinacja. Steve doskonale wie jak Avengersi wiele dla niej znaczą, choć Natasha nie lubi tego pokazywać. Wie, jak jej na nich zależy. Wie, że stara się dbać o dobre samopoczucie i dobre relacje między nimi.

Może w aktualnej relacji jego i Starka dostrzegła coś, co mogłoby wpłynąć na całokształt?

\- Mógłbym ci powiedzieć to samo – mówi w końcu, odrzucając na bok swoje myśli i obawy.

Uważnie obserwuje twarz Romanoff, więc dostrzega lekką zmarszczkę między brwiami.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem.

\- Ty i Bruce – odpowiada swobodnie Cap. W końcu kładzie ręcznik na karku i podnosi butelkę wody. Nie patrzy w stronę Natashy, ale wie, że ta pewnie maskuje w tym momencie zaskoczenie. - Też niedaleko wam do zakochanych nastolatków.

\- Czyli nie przeczysz? - agentka odpowiada w ten sposób.

Steve lekko wzdycha na takie wywinięcie się.

\- Nie, nie przeczę. I jak wezmę prysznic to do niego pójdę – decyduje. Kieruje się do wyjścia, ale przystaje w drzwiach, by odwrócić się i spojrzeć na Natashę. - Mówię serio, Nat. Skorzystaj z rady, którą ofiarowałaś mi.

*

Kiedy Steve bierze lodowaty prysznic zastanawia się, czy określenie „zakochany” pasuje do jego osoby. Samo wyrażenie „zakochany nastolatek” wydawało mu się raczej żartobliwe, więc drugą część wyciął, zostawiając w swoich (kolejnych) rozmyślaniach jedynie słowo klucz.

W momencie ubierania bielizny uświadamia sobie, że może faktycznie jest ono adekwatne.

Bo przecież chodził do warsztatu Tony’ego z każdym problemem, który miał. Nie korzystał z pomocy innych, bo wolał iść tam, do miliardera. Czasem nawet wymyślał je sam, żeby mieć pretekst do wspólnego spędzania czasu.

Słuszność użycia tego słowa mógł potwierdzać także fakt, iż, cholera jasna, pocałował Tony’ego Starka.

Uznał to za impuls, uznał to za błąd, uznał to za zaprzepaszczenie, ale Steve nie całował ludzi bez powodu.

A więc Steve Rogers chyba jest faktycznie zakochany w Tonym Starku i teraz, kiedy nakłada na siebie ciuchy, wie, że musi coś z tym zrobić.

*

Tony’ego zaskakuje fakt, że jego kawa jest zimna, kiedy zdejmuje rękawice Iron Mana nad którą pracował. Według zegarka minęły już trzy godziny od kiedy ją zrobił. Marszczy brwi. Kontrolowanie czasu w warsztacie było jego piętą achillesową.

Wzdycha cicho i przeczesuje dłonią lekko spocone włosy. W warsztacie śmiało gra You shook me all night long. Stark opada na fotel, który stoi niedaleko stolika przy którym pracował. Nie czuje zbytniego zmęczenia, ale już trochę czasu minęło od kiedy pracował bez przerwy dwanaście godzin. Zaczął o dziewiątej, teraz jest dwudziesta pierwsza.

Ziewa przeciągle i rozciąga mięśnie.

\- Pan Rogers prosi o wpuszczenie do środka – informuje Jarvis, a Tony marszczy nos.

Czyżby znów w trakcie pracy odruchowo kazał zakazać wszystkim dostępu?

Wygonił kogoś?

Kompletnie tego nie kojarzył. Ale to nie było w sumie nic nowego, czasem miewał luki, więc to nie oznaczało braku gości.

Wzdycha cicho i bierze łyka naparu, który paskudnie lodowaty rozlewa się w jego gardle. Ale to kawa. Na kawę się nie narzeka. 

\- Wpuść go – odpowiada i przeciera dłonią usta, choć nie ma żadnego pojęcia o tym czego szuka u niego Steve o tej godzinie.

Czyżby jednak był dla kogoś paskudnie niemiły?

Kiedy Steve wchodzi do środka i Tony patrzy w jego stronę, czuje ścisk w żołądku. Podobny do tego, który towarzyszył mu chwilę po pocałunku, kiedy to zniknął za drzwiami sypialni. Serce wtedy biło mu jak oszalałe, jakby znów był nastolatkiem, który przeżywał swój pierwszy pocałunek. Choć, jakby tak pomyśleć, to chyba jednak ten wywołał w nim więcej emocji niż ten za szkolnych czasów.

Od tego momentu sam na sam spędzali czas tylko te krótkie momenty, kiedy blondyn schodził z laptopem.

Cap podchodzi bliżej, a Tony uważnie mu się przygląda.

\- Coś się stało? - pyta w końcu, bo choć Rogers staje w końcu przed nim, milczy.

Stark w końcu rozpoznaje pozę, której nie widział siedem dni. To sylwetka Kapitan Ameryki, który chce poznać ten wiek. Sylwetka, której nie spodziewał się zobaczyć od momentu, kiedy to pocałunek tak zmienił ich relacje.

Steve lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Chodź ze mną do klubu – proponuje w końcu, a Tony’ego nieco zaskakuje to, że prośba nie jest sformułowana jako pytanie.

Z tego też powodu nie rozmyśla skąd taka nagła propozycja, czemu akurat do klubu, czemu akurat teraz.

Po prostu kiwa głową.

\- Okej. Ale musisz dać mi chwilę bo w tym wydaniu nie nadaję się na podbijanie imprez.

*

Steve nie wie jak się ubrać do klubu, więc kiedy wychodzi z warsztatu, zaczyna panikować. Myśli o tym czy przez ten pocałunek nie będzie niezręcznie, czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł, czy powinien ciągać gdzieś nielubiącego snu Starka o tej porze… Wiele myśli przelatuje przez jego głowę, kiedy wjeżdża na odpowiednie piętro windą. Na tym, gdzie znajduje się kuchnia, winda się jednak zatrzymuje, a do środka wsiada Natasha. Wciska inny guzik niż ten Rogersa i krótką chwilę mu się przygląda. W końcu na jej twarzy maluje się uśmiech.

\- Ciemne jeansy, skórzana kurtka z naszych zakupów i jakaś ciemna bluzka – radzi z uśmiechem, a Steve nawet nie pyta oto, skąd Natasha wie.

Już przyzwyczaił się do tego, że czasem ona wie o nich więcej niż... Oni sami.

Za to znów zerka na panel z piętrami.

\- Co masz zamiar tam robić? - pyta z lekkim uśmiechem.

Doskonale wie, że nie ma tam pomieszczeń, które byłyby domyślnie skierowane w jej stronę. Romanoff kieruje na niego niezadowolone spojrzenie. Spowodowane tym, że Rogers zwrócił na to uwagę i wie, kogo tam można znaleźć.

\- Skorzystać z rady – odpowiada tylko, a winda zaraz zatrzymuje się na piętrze blondyna. Klepie go po ramieniu. - Powodzenia.

*

Umówioną godzinę później Steve jest w salonie. Ubrał się tak, jak radziła mu Natasha. Wygodne spodnie z paskiem, czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem, która opinała jego mięśnie, i nieco luźniejszą kurtkę z sztucznej skóry. Jest zdarta na łokciach i ma kieszenie na suwak. Włosy są wyjątkowo roztrzepane bo uznał, że do klubu tak będzie lepiej, niż miałby je perfekcyjnie układać. Na nogach ma zwykłe, czarne buty. Nie trwa tak długo, bo zaraz do środka wchodzi Tony.

Na jego widok na moment serce Rogersa się zatrzymuje.

Stark wygląda obłędnie w bordowej koszuli i z drogim zegarkiem na nadgarstku. Materiał ubrania hamuje światło reaktora. Do tego ma ubrane spodnie, które kosztowały pewnie fortunę. Wyglądają na nim perfekcyjnie – sprawiają wrażenie wygodnych, a jednocześnie uwidaczniają atuty Tony’ego, choć Steve’owi jest trochę głupio, że w pewnym momencie zwrócił uwagę na jego tyłek. Włosy wyglądają inaczej – lekko ulizane żelem, ale nie całkowicie, bo niektóre kosmyki odstają i tworzą artystyczny nieład.

\- Pojedziemy sami, ale ktoś nas odbierze – informuje z cudownym uśmiechem po krótkiej chwili milczenia między nimi.

Rogers uświadamia sobie, że Tony też się w niego wpatrywał. A aktualnie nie jest skory spojrzeć w jego stronę. 

Steve nie wie jak to odebrać.

Ale decyduje się o tym nie myśleć.

Zamiast tego uśmiecha się.

\- Jasne.

*

Natasha z windy przeszła do laboratorium, w którym czas spędzał Bruce. Gdy zapukała i wsunęła się do środka, po prostu zajęła jedno z miejsc. Nie patrzyła na zegarek, ale czuła, że minęła już godzina, od kiedy po prostu obserwowała Bannera nad badaniami.

Bruce czuje się tu już jak ryba w wodzie, choć na początku obawiał się przeniesienia do tego miejsca. Aktualnie pochyla się nad jakimiś badaniami. Romanoff dostrzega częste ruchy palców u jego dłoni, jakby ten się upewniał, w której skórze aktualnie się znajduje. Jest skupiony i rozluźniony. W szarej bluzce i jakiś spodniach w kolorze brudnej zieleni nie wygląda na kogoś, kto w przypływie złości mógłby cię zabić. Prezentuje się przyjaźnie. Według Natashy może nawet uroczo.

Agentka lubi mu się przyglądać.

Z jakiegoś powodu odnajduje w nim spokój i zrozumienie.

\- Nie nudzisz się tutaj? - pyta w końcu Banner, kiedy się prostuje i zerka w jej stronę.

Kręci głową.

\- Nie. Dobrze się tu czuję – odpowiada, szczerze.

Nie musi tu myśleć o niczym złym.

Jest tylko ona, jest Bruce, jest trochę chemikaliów, których zapach drażni nos. Jest cisza i spokój, nie ma niebezpieczeństw i żadnych hałasów.

Banner się do niej uśmiecha.

\- Skoro tak. Ale może potem obejrzymy jakiś film? - pyta.

Propozycje zaskakuje Natashę.

Mruga parę razy oczami, bo wie, że Bruce już tego nie widzi i może sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Czemu nie?


	4. Steve Rogers i kluby, część 2

Steve nie ma nic przeciwko korzystaniu z wpływów i bogactwa Tony'ego tym razem, bo zdecydowanie lepiej będzie spędzić im czas w klubie bez obaw o zdjęcia w internecie i komentarze na temat ich wypadu na różnych portalach informacyjnych, niżeli w towarzystwie natrętnych kamer i aparatów. Lokal jest dla tych bogatych, a osoby, które do niego wchodzą, podają swoje pełne dane. Rogers podpisuje nawet jakąś umowę, która chyba dotyczy zobowiązania ku temu, żeby wydarzenia stąd nie wyciekły na zewnątrz. To nie jest typowe dla klubów, nawet on to wie, ale nie narzeka, bo jest mu to zdecydowanie na rękę. Starczy ich w prasie po ratowaniu świata i jedzeniu w galeriach handlowych.

Tony'ego już tu znają, więc zaraz wchodzą do środka. On tylko rozmawia z ochroniarzem o jakiś błahostkach, kiedy Steve bazgrze swój podpis.

W środku jest dużo ludzi. Skąpo ubrane panie, wystrojeni panowie. Głośna muzyka dudni w uszach. Jest duszno, a do nozdrzy dociera zapach ciał, mieszanka różnorodnych perfum i jakaś nuta alkoholu, pitego w obleganym barku. Nie jest tu zbyt jasno, ale z ludźmi tańczą różnokolorowe światła, które padają od strony stanowiska DJ'a. Jego smugi są jak nietrwałe ciągnięcia pędzla, które suną po ludzkich ciałach, nie zostawiając śladu. Zamiast tego ruszają w dalszą wędrówkę, tworząc ulotny, ale cieszący oko obraz.

Choć tłum jest tutaj spory, parę osób zwraca na nich szczególną uwagę. Jedni znają pewnie stąd Starka, drudzy po prostu kojarzą kim są, więc ciekawi ich obecność superbohaterów w takim miejscu. Tony z kimś się wita i przy tym zatrzymuje. Jakaś kobieta uśmiecha się do niego, ubrana w krótką sukienkę, której kolor podkreśla błękit jej oczu. Steve nie wie co robić, ale Stark na szczęście szybko to zauważa, przeprasza towarzyszkę i skupia pełnie uwagi na Rogersie. Który czuje z tego powodu niezwykłe wręcz zadowolenie.

\- Chodź, napijemy się – proponuje i ciągnie blondyna za rękę. Ten mu na to pozwala, jedynie patrząc przez chwilę na dłoń na swoim nadgarstku.

Zaraz jednak rozgląda się wkoło. Widzi kanapy, obite w czerwoną, sztuczną skórę. Na nich ludzi, a przy nich szklane stoliczki, których blaty wypełnione są naczyniami po alkoholu. Część tłumu zaczyna krzyczeć do jakieś piosenki, której Steve nie zna. Tony kiwa jedynie lekko głową w rytm melodii, ale to tyle. Kapitan wie, że to nie jest jego typ muzyki. To dudnienie i te chwytliwe słówka nie pasują do listy piosenek AC/DC i Black Sabbath, choć Steve nie miał nawet okazji wielu ich poznać. Po prostu różnica jest znacząca.

Docierają do barku. Akurat ktoś odchodzi, więc łatwo zajmują miejsce. Jakaś kobieta, niby przypadkiem, muska opuszkami palców materiał spodni Rogersa, gdzieś na wysokości uda. Steve daje radę to zignorować, nawet nie patrzy w jej stronę. Siadają. Wysokie krzesełka są blisko siebie, ich kolana się stykają. Tony nie zwraca na to żadnej uwagi, ale dla blondyna ten gest jest bardziej rozpraszający od dotyku nieznajomej. Brunet jednak po prostu zamawia u wysokiego barmana jakieś drinki i znacząco pochyla się przy tym w jego stronę, żeby można było go usłyszeć przez hałas w klubie. Przynajmniej Steve na to liczy.

Kiedy mężczyzna stawia przed nimi szklaneczki, wypełnione bursztynowym płynem, to Tony bierze pierwszy łyk i zaraz się odzywa.

\- Dlaczego klub?

Steve też decyduje się napić, więc chwila mija, nim odpowiada. Alkohol smakuje dobrze. Drapie gardło w całkiem przyjemny sposób.

\- Natasha mi to zaproponowała - przyznaje, decydując się nie owijać w tej kwestii w bawełnę.

Przecież to nic złego, że przyjaciółka dała mu jakąś radę? Choć.. Choć właśnie przyznał się Starkowi, że rozmawiał z Romanoff o ich relacji.

Trudno.

Tony po prostu przez chwilę wygląda na nieco zaskoczonego, ale w końcu kiwa głową.

**

\- Masz dobry humor – zauważa Bruce, kiedy decyduje się na przerwę w badaniach.  
Razem kierują się windą do kuchni, żeby przyszykować popcorn.

\- Dobry dzień – odpowiada Natasha. - Mam wrażenie, że zrobiłam dziś coś naprawdę odpowiedniego.

Wysiadają z windy i kierują się do kuchni. Mija ich Barton. Trzyma paczkę chipsów, posyła im szeroki uśmiech i mówi tylko o tym, że oglądają The Walking Dead z Thorem.

Banner wyjmuje opakowanie popcornu, a Romanoff odpowiednią miskę.

\- Co takiego zrobiłaś? - dopiero wtedy Banner wraca do poprzedniej rozmowy.

Jego głos jest ciepły i zaciekawiony. Przyjemny. Czarna Wdowa lubi go słuchać. Tak samo jak lubi całokształt tego człowieka, choć czasem ich relacja wydawała się jej dosyć niezręczna.

Natasha wstawia popcorn do mikrofali. Już zaraz rozlega się charakterystyczny dźwięk przygotowywanego smakołyku.

\- Popchnęłam Rogersa. Metaforycznie – odpowiada.

W myślach dodaje, że zrobiła też coś dobrego dla siebie.

Zeszła do laboratorium Bannera, a to sprawiło, że ten dzień faktycznie był udany. Chciało jej się wciąż uśmiechać, choć nigdy nie robiła tego zbyt często.

Ale tego już na głos nie dodaje.

Jedynie faktycznie uśmiecha się, gdy Bruce spogląda na nią, nieco zaskoczony. Ale zaraz rozumie co Natasha ma na myśli bo kiwa głową.

\- To wyjdzie na lepsze i całej drużynie – komentuje i wyciąga szklanki z szafki, a potem colę.

Bierze butelkę w jedną rękę i naczynia w drugą, kiedy Romanoff wyciąga gotowy popcorn. Soli go dodatkowo, tak jak oboje lubią, po czym kierują się do sali kinowej. Choć z początku wielu nie rozumiało po co takie pomieszczenie w bazie obrońców ludzkości, to aktualnie większość potrafiła spędzić tam długie godziny. Najczęściej przesiadali tam w większym gronie, urządzając filmowe wieczory. Było wtedy dużo popcornu, dużo piwa, a mało stresu i złoczyńców. Czasem ktoś oglądał w mniejszych grupkach. Często to była Natasha z Clintem, czasem jeszcze z Thorem. Raczej nikt nie przesiadywał tam przed ekranem sam, wtedy korzystano z innych telewizorów. Jakby była taka niespisana zasada, że sala kinowa jest miejscem adoracji ich przyjaźni. I to jest cudowne. Kobieta nie chce tej reguły łamać. Ale teraz są we dwoje. 

Wspólnie siadają na kanapie i wybierają film.

**

Tony narzuca dosyć szybkie tempo picia. Na tyle, że nawet Steve coś czuje.

Ale nie jest źle.

Muzyka dudni w uszach, a to przyjemnie miesza się z szumem w czaszce. Tłum ludzi nie jest czymś nieznośnym, ta woń, mieszanka spoconych ciał, alkoholu i dymu DJ'a, ma w sobie coś magicznego. Kolory tańczą nieustannie, piękne i żywotne, smagają ludzkie ciała i ściany klubu. Do tej pory Rogers i Stark po prostu siedzą i rozmawiają. Tony dużo się śmieje, co wpływa też na Steve'a. Czasem w trakcie tego chichotu się chwieje, przez co pochyla nieco do przodu. Raz jego dłoń na chwilę spoczywa na udzie blondyna, żeby brunet utrzymał równowagę. Kapitanowi wydaje się, że dalej czuje jej ciepło, choć Iron Man szybko się prostuje i ją zabiera.

Rozmawiają na różne tematy. To nie jest ciężka i poważna konwersacja, zwyczajna pogawędka dwójki przyjaciół, którzy wiele razem przeszli. Wspominają imprezy, zabawne reakcje ludzi, wszystko to, co wywołuje śmiech. Chwilę temu Tony chichotał na wspomnienie Natashy, która wyjątkowo się opiła i z drinkiem w dłoni tuliła do ramienia Bruce'a, jakby było jej przytulanką.

\- Ale są słodcy – mówi dalej. - A przy tym głupi.

\- Głupi? - powtarza Rogers i upija łyk alkoholu.

Stark zapalczywie kiwa głową. Sam już odmówił następnego drinka, co Rogers poparł. Tony jest nieco pijany. Świecą mu oczy, ma rumiane policzki i mówi nieco niechlujnie, nie umie zapanować nad nagłymi wybuchami śmiechu. Ale blondynowi to nie przeszkadza, bo jest przy tym dosyć uroczy i, przede wszystkim, całkowicie rozluźniony. Mimo jego postawy wiecznie rozluźnionego miliardera, Steve wie o nim swoje.

\- No. Głupi. Trochę jak my – oznajmia i patrzy przy mu przy tym prosto w oczy.

\- Nie do końca rozumiem – przyznaje i pochyla się nieco w stronę Tony'ego, bo Stark szybko rezygnuje z tego kontaktu wzrokowego, biega gdzieś oczami po sali, a Steve chciałby jednak widzieć teraz ich brązowy kolor. - Mógłbyś mi to wyjaśnić?

\- Nie rozumiesz?

\- Nie rozumiem. To nie ja tu jestem geniuszem – zauważa i śmieje się, bo Tony przykłada palec do ust z oświeconym „aaa!". Ta reakcja kojarzy się blondynowi z jakimś dzieckiem.

Choć niepoprawnie wręcz uroczym dzieckiem.

Ta tania zagrywka działa, bo zaraz wyjaśnia:

\- No krążą wokół siebie. Jedno lubi bardziej drugiego, gdzieś już poza strefę przyjaźni, i na odwrót. A o tym nie wiedzą. Myślą, że tego nie widać. Poza tym, kto pozwoliłby tak chętnie Natashy ślinić rękaw? No i dla kogo innego Natasha potrafi być taka miła?

Steve kiwa głową. Spostrzeżenia Starka potwierdzają tylko jego własne. Przez chwilę zastanawia się jak sobie radzi w tym momencie Romanoff, czy na pewno spędza właśnie czas z Bannerem.

Szybko jednak te myśli odtrąca, ma teraz na głowie inne sprawy. Zaspokoi ciekawość związaną z życiem towarzyskim przyjaciółki jutro.

\- A co z tym „trochę jak my"? - pyta. - My też lubimy się bardziej, niżeli mogłoby się to wydawać?

Stark mruży oczy i sięga po drinka Rogersa. Wypija go naraz. Barman, widząc to, szybko nalewa, tym razem do dwóch naczyń.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie – oznajmia w końcu, jakby to miało mówić wszystko. Choć jego ton jest tu dosyć oskarżycielski.

\- Pocałowałem – przyznaje Steve i bierze łyk alkoholu.

Nie mówi jednak nic więcej bo chyba nie do końca rozumie intencje Tony'ego. Chce się spytać oto, czy w jego zachowaniu coś potwierdzało jakieś głębsze uczucia, ale zaraz Stark sięga po swoją szklankę i wypija do końca kolejnego drinka. Patrzy przy tym w inną stronę i chyba kogoś przywołuje spojrzeniem, bo zaraz to podchodzi do niego jakaś kobieta. Pochyla się nad jego uchem, a Iron Man śmieje się i kiwa głową.

\- Spróbuj trochę potańczyć – rzuca jeszcze w stronę Steve'a, nim znika z nią gdzieś w tłumie.

**

Film może byłby ciekawy, gdyby oboje nie walczyli na co dzień w bardziej widowiskowych walkach. Kino akcji już jakiś czas temu nadawało się dla nich tylko do komentowania, więc nic dziwnego, że Natasha narzeka właśnie na źle zrobioną, jej zdaniem, walkę wręcz bohaterów oglądanej pozycji. Siedzą wygodnie na kanapie. Bruce w prawym brzegu, a Natasha w lewym. Nie dlatego, że chcą być od siebie daleko. Kobieta zdjęła buty i trzyma nagie stopy na udach Bannera, któremu to nie przeszkadza. Jest całkowicie zrelaksowany. Co jakiś czas sięga albo misy z popcornem, która stoi w centrum mebla, ale muska dłońmi łydki, kostkę albo palce u stóp Romanoff.

W końcu film dobiega końca. Główny bohater oznajmia, że kończy z tym wszystkim i planuje zająć się spokojnym życiem.

\- Co byś chciała robić, gdyby nagle nie byli potrzebni superbohaterowie? - pyta nagle Bruce. - Gdybyś podjęła taką decyzję jak on.

Natasha przez chwilę milczy, jakby szukając jakieś odpowiedzi. W rzeczywistości doskonale wie, jaka jest odpowiedź. Ale nie jest pewna, czy może ot tak ją wyjawić. W końcu zerka w jego stronę, a na jej twarzy maluje się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Chyba chciałabym założyć rodzinę – mówi prawdę. - Mam już jedną, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie ku temu, by mieć też drugą.

\- Mówisz o takiej z mężem i dziećmi? - pyta Bruce.

\- Tak – potwierdza. Ją samą zaskakuje to, jaka jest w tym momencie szczera. I jak łatwo jej jest o tym mówić Bannerowi, jakby doskonale wiedziała, ze on to zrozumie i tego nie skrytykuje. Gdzieś w środku nosiła potrzebę zwierzenia się ze swoich pragnień, a w tym momencie nie potrafiła znaleźć lepszej do tego osoby. Bierze popcorn do ręki, nim jeszcze dodaje – Ale nie chciałabym szukać zbyt daleko. A jak z tobą?

Naukowiec chwilę waha się z odpowiedzią. Natasha widzi jak rusza opuszkami palców, jakby się upewniał, czy na pewno jest teraz we właściwiej skórze i czy może coś zdradzać. Chwilę panuje między nimi milczenie, ale kobieta to rozumie. Czeka cierpliwie, upija jedynie łyk coli.

\- Właściwie ze mną jest podobnie – mówi w końcu. - Nawet identycznie.

Coś w sposobie, w jakim Bruce to stwierdza, wywołuje przyjemne ciepło w ciele kobiety. Uśmiecha się więc, emanując tym ciepłem.

\- Chodźmy jutro na jakiś obiad, we dwoje – proponuje nagle Banner.

Natasha się nie waha, kiedy w ramach odpowiedzi kiwa chętnie głową.

**

Steve nie wie jak nazwać to uczucie, kiedy siedzi przy barku i widzi, jak Tony tańczy.

Jednocześnie jest zachwycony, bo kolorowe światła wyglądają na nim jeszcze piękniej niż na pozostałych ludziach. Czerwień, błękit, zieleń. Nieważne jaki kolor pada na jego twarz albo wplątuje się w jego włosy, wygląda to niesamowicie. Nawet ze swojego miejsca Rogers dostrzega jego zaczepny uśmiech i drobinki potu, które nieśmiało zbierają się na czole. Jest piękny, jest seksowny i olśniewający.

Jednocześnie czuje dziwny uścisk w sercu i niezadowolenie, którego do końca nie potrafi zdefiniować. Kobieta, która wyciągnęła go na parkiet, jest zdecydowanie za blisko niego. Kusi, przyciska swojego ciało do jego, nachyla się nad uchem Starka. Akurat coś mu mówi do niego, na co Tony się śmieje i na chwilę kładzie dłoń na jej biodrze. Nie tylko ona się nim interesuje. Wiele osób zerka w jego stronę, jakiś mężczyzna w obcisłych spodniach muska jego ramię i też nachyla nad uchem coś szepcąc, gdy idzie w stronę barku. Steve stara się nie patrzeć na niego z żądzą mordu.

\- Hej. - Słyszy głos, niedaleko, skierowany w jego stronę. Ten pozwala mu odwrócić wzrok.

Jakaś kobieta zajmuje miejsce obok niego. Dokładnie to samo krzesło na którym siedział wcześniej Tony. Ma krótkie, falowane włosy w kolorze ciemnego brązu. Jej duże, zielone oczy podkreślone są subtelnym makijażem, który idealnie podkreśla jej delikatną, ładną urodę. Do tej twarzy nie pasuje mu do końca czarna bluzka przed pępek, postrzępiona na końcach, ale ona już dobrze wygląda przy krótkiej mini i wysokich szpilkach. Kobieta pochyla się nieco nad Rogersem. Jego nozdrza atakuje zapach przesadne słodkich perfum.

– Cześć. - Rogers się wita i zmusza do uśmiechu, starając nie patrzeć w stronę Tony'ego.

\- Jak zabawa?

\- Jest całkiem dobrze. - Steve nie czuje się dobrze kłamiąc, ale nie wypadało być w tym momencie całkowicie szczerym. To nie jest klimat na mówienie o tym, że chyba jest zazdrosny o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, po tym jak chwilę temu najwyraźniej jakoś zjebał rozmowę z nim. Choć może trochę w tym prawdy też jest. Nim Tony poszedł, Steve'owi naprawdę się tu podobało. - A jak ty się bawisz?

\- Fajnie jest. Mam niezłe widoki. - Nieznajoma posyła mu uśmiech, który z pewnością miał być zachęcający i dwuznaczny.

Steve tak tego nie odbiera. Nie jest przecież człowiekiem, który poszedł by na jednorazową przygodę z kobietą poznaną w klubie. Właściwie dla niego absurdalnym jest taki seks, wyprany całkowicie z uczuć.

Blondyn nie wie co odpowiedzieć, ale kobieta go uprzedza. Kładzie dłoń na jego udzie (Rogers myśli, że wolał, gdy w tym miejscu spoczywała dłoń Starka) i pochyla się w ten sposób, że wzrok mężczyzny, wbrew jego woli, pada na jej dekolt. Jej piersi są kształtne i jędrne, nie za duże i też nie za małe, a przy tym brązowowłosa nie ubrała dziś stanika. Na twarzy wciąż ma zachęcający uśmiech. Zwłaszcza, że odbiera rumieniec Rogersa, który wkrada się na jego policzki, za swój sukces. Jakby złapała go w swoje sidła.

\- Może uczynimy wspólnie ten wieczór jeszcze lepszym?

Dłoń osoby, której imienia nawet nie znał!, zmieniła miejsce, znajdując się niebezpiecznie blisko jego krocza. Steve nie czuł się swobodnie. Uniósł wzrok ponad ramię kobiety, próbując wyłapać Starka, próbując znaleźć w nim pomoc.

Ale Tony nie patrzył w jego stronę.

Szedł w stronę bocznego korytarza, z śladem szminki w kąciku warg, z lekko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wybacz, ale.. - zaczyna Steve, a kobieta prycha.

Odsuwa się jednak, siada prosto i patrzy w tym samym kierunku, co Rogers.

\- Chyba wybrałam sobie zły cel – mówi. - Leć tam. Walcz o swoje.

Nieznajoma burczy bez entuzjazmu i obraca się tak, by siąść przodem do barku. Zamawia shota, kiedy Steve zrywa się na równe nogi.

**

W korytarzu, który prowadzi do łazienki, jest mało ludzi. Kiedy Steve tam dociera, Tony nonszalancko opiera się o ścianę, a facet w obcisłych spodniach trzyma dłoń przyłożoną do ściany, obok głowy Starka. Wzrok nieznajomego mężczyzny spoczywa na ustach Iron Mana, dłoń na jego biodrze.

Rogersa uderza to jak drażni go fakt, że ktoś podchodzi do Tony'ego, cudownego, niesamowitego Tony'ego, jak do obiektu seksualnego, jak do przygody na jedną noc. Drażni go to bardziej u Starka, który może nawet nie ma nic przeciwko, niż u niego samego.

A może tu chodzi oto, że Steve po prostu był zazdrosny.

\- Tony – odzywa się. Tony w końcu patrzy w jego stronę, a zaraz za nim obcy facet. Ten drugi nie wygląda na zadowolonego, mimiki Starka nie rozumie. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. - Idziesz ze mną.

Informuje i bierze dłoń Iron Mana, który chyba nie protestuje tylko dlatego, że jest zaskoczony. Nieznajomy zaś nie jest zadowolony i coś za nimi krzyczy, ale Steve'a to nie obchodzi. Nawet nie słucha.

W łazience, gdy do niej docierają, nikogo nie ma. Chłodne powietrze wpada przez otwarte okna słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia, wyłożonego granatowymi kafelkami. Muzyka tutaj dociera niewyraźnie, jakby ktoś włożył im do uszu zatyczki. Intensywniej Steve słyszy własny oddech, gdy po zamknięciu za nimi drzwi pochyla się i całuje Tony'ego.

Czuje na jego ustach intensywny smak whiskey. Ale są tak samo miękkie jak ostatnio, tak samo przyjemne, tak samo wydają się zachęcać do pocałunku.

Z początku Stark sztywnieje, jakby myślał, czy go odepchnąć. Ale nie trwa to długo. Zaraz zarzuca ramiona na szyję Rogersa i odwzajemnia to zbliżenie, od razu je pogłębiając i nadając bardziej żywe tempo. Dłonie Kapitana znajdując miejsce na jego biodrach, ale zaraz jedna z nich opiera się o ścianę, bo jakoś tak się dzieje, że plecy Tony'ego przylegają do ściany.

To jest uzależniające.

Cholernie uzależniające.

Steve ma wrażenie, że skóra po wewnętrznej stronie pali, jakby płomienie biegały po jego organizmie, pobudzając i rozpalając. Od samego pocałunku i języka Starka czuje przyjemne dreszcze. Od samego pocałunku wszystkie myśli znikają, bo liczy się tylko to co dzieje się tu i teraz. Liczy się tylko ciepło jego ciała, zapach znajomych perfum, który miesza się z wonią potu i alkoholu. Najchętniej by się nigdy nie odsuwał, lecz...

\- Myślałem, że sobie już znalazłeś zajęcie na ten wieczór – dyszy Tony, gdy odsuwa się od ust blondyna.

Rogers nie jest zadowolony z przerwania pocałunku. Znów się pochyla, chcąc sięgnąć jego warg, ale zatrzymuje go dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie interesuje mnie nikt prócz ciebie, Tony – informuje i ignoruje jego rękę. Ma wystarczająco dużo siły by się pochylić i skraść kolejny pocałunek, ale ten jest krótki i szybki, przypomina cmoknięcie. - Poza tym, to ty mnie zostawiłeś.

Mówi z wyrzutem. Ten prycha w odpowiedzi.

\- Bo wydawało mi się, że nasz ostatni pocałunek nie miał znaczenia. Nie chciałem sobie marnować wieczoru – odparowuje, posyłając Steve'owi wyzywające spojrzenie.

Ach.

Czyli faktycznie zjebał w tej rozmowie.

Cholera.

\- Miał. Ogromne – odpowiada szczerze i prosto Kapitan Ameryka, sprawiając, że butna mina Tony'ego znika, zostawiając szeroko otwarte oczy. - Tylko ciebie chcę całować.

Mówi i znów próbuje sięgnąć jego ust.

Tym razem Stark nie oponuje, znów go do siebie przyciąga. Usta przy ustach. Klatka piersiowa przy klatce piersiowej. Intensywny zapach wypełniający płuca i niesamowity smak w ustach. Steve był pewien, że Tony czuł, jak szybko bije mu serce.

Blondyn nad sobą nie panował.

Nie miał w takich sytuacjach żadnego doświadczenia, ale jego ręce same wiedziały, co chciały robić. Zaczęły błądzić po ciele Starka. Sunęły po jego bokach, po ramionach, po biodrach. Badały jego ciało. Głodne i nienasycone. Pragnęły wiedzieć wszystko o każdym centymetrze tego ciała. W pewnym momencie ścisnęły pośladki Tony'ego, wyrywając z jego ust krótkie westchnięcie.

\- Steve. - Słyszy swoje imię, gdy w końcu odrywa się od cudownych warg Tony'ego, by musnąć swoimi jego ucho, potem skórę za nim. - Steve. Cholera.

\- Mhhm? - mamrocze w odpowiedzi, podczas gdy Tony zastanawia się od kiedy, do cholery, to on jest tym odpowiedzialniejszym.

Owa odpowiedzialność wiąże się ze słowami, które zaraz to padają z jego ust.

\- Może lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócimy już do wieży? Napra...

\- Ach, tak. - Tony nie musi tłumaczyć, bo Steve przerywa mu w pół zdania i w końcu wygląda i zachowuje się bardziej jak Steve.

Rumieni się, jakby dopiero sobie uświadomił, co najlepszego przed chwilą wyrabiał. Zabiera ręce i cofa się krok w tył, niepewny i zażenowany samym sobą i swoją utratą kontroli.

To sprawia, że Stark uznaje to za cholernie urocze. 

\- Zadzwonię po Happy'ego. Poczekajmy na zewnątrz - mówi i żeby Steve był pewien, że chodzi tu o rozsądek a nie chęć przerwania tego, jeszcze raz krótko go całuje.


	5. Steve Rogers i stony

To była jedna z tych nocy, które się zapamiętuje. Po prostu. Ilości wypitego alkoholu nie wpłynęły na ich odbieranie całej sytuacji w sposób negatywny, zdawały jedynie podsycać emocje, które odczuwali. Świadkiem ich zbliżenia była sypialnia Tony’ego w której światło paliło się ledwie na trzydziestu procentach. Białe mogło nieco imitować promienie księżyca. Pokrywając ich nagie, pokryte potem ciała, dawało niesamowity wręcz efekt. To było coś więcej niż pusty seks dla pragnienia, czego świadomi byli oboje.   
Tej nocy prócz westchnień i jęków słychać było mamrotanie imion, a także parę zapewnień, wydyszanych między oddechami, pod napływem tak wielu doznań.

*

Od tej nocy mija tydzień.

Między nimi zmienia się wiele. Zwykły wypad do klubu wystarczył by zrozumieli pewne sprawy. Spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu. Steve znalazł sobie przytulny kącik w warsztacie. Siada tam albo z laptopem, albo z gazetą. Często przynosi też szkicownik. Rysunków Tony’ego ma już wiele, choć niełatwo było mu oddać to, co chciał. Stark rzadko spędza wiele czasu w jednym miejscu co nie jest dobre dla szkicowania.

Teraz jednak Steve ma okazje bo już czterdzieści minut siedzi nad czymś pochylony. Rogers w tym czasie zajmuje kanapę. Siedzi z podciągniętymi nogami, na które narzucony jest koc. Opiera o kolana swój zaczęty rysunek. Od kartki odrywa wzrok tylko po to, by spojrzeć w stronę geniusza. Prócz ołówka, śrubokręta i młotka słychać „if you want blood”. Utwór, rzecz jasna, pochodzi z jednego z albumów AC/DC. Choć z początku Steve’owi było ciężko się przyzwyczaić do tego typu muzyki, aktualnie nie ma nic przeciwko. Jakiś czas temu zauważył, że to wszystko, co zawarte jest w płytach tych zespołów, najzwyczajniej w świecie pasuje do Tony’ego. Trochę odzwierciedla jego charakter. Ta myśl pozwoliła Rogersowi polubić ostrzejsze nuty.

\- Cholera – mruczy nagle Stark.

Blondyn lekko się krzywi. Nie do końca wie czy na to słowo, czy jednak przez informację Jarvisa o kolejnym zagrożeniu, któremu czoła musi stawić ich drużyna. Prędko odkłada szkicownik. Nim wybiega z pomieszczenia, całuje bruneta w kącik warg. Od tygodnia to już trzecia nagła akcja (coś złoczyńcy się uruchomili bardziej niż zwykle), więc Tony wie, co to znaczy.

„Uważaj na siebie”.

Dlatego Tony serio bywa ostrożniejszy, ale i tak wylatuje przodem w towarzystwie Thora.

*

\- Czy powinienem szykować się na zaślubiny? - pyta Thor w wirze walki.

Jest tuż za plecami Rogersa. Otaczają ich dziwne gluty, wynik jakiegoś eksperymentu młodego, najwyraźniej nieco szalonego naukowca. Steve tnie tarczą trzy, które próbowały zbić się w większą całość. W słuchawce słyszy monolog Tony’ego, który próbuje dociec jak to, „do cholery”, powstało. Co jakiś czas jakąś uwagę wtrąca Bruce (nie zmienił się w Hulka bo próbuje dociec jak to powstrzymać).

\- Co? - wyrywa się z ust Kapitana Ameryki, gdy w końcu rozumie, że to pytanie skierowane było do niego.

\- Twoje i człowieka w metalu – wyjaśnia swobodnym tonem bóg z Asgardu.

Steve zaczyna kasłać.

Tak bardzo, że zaraz Natasha musi odstrzelić jakiegoś gluta, który celował mu w twarz. Jest jej za to naprawdę wdzięczny bo nie chce sprawdzać jakby się oddychało z tym czymś na ustach. Ta wdzięczność nieco jednak zanika, gdy widzi na jej twarzy złośliwy uśmiech.

To pytanie dociera chyba też do Tony’ego bo nagle urywa swój naukowy wywód, a głowa, choć z hełmem, skierowana jest w ich stronę.

\- Thor! - krzyczy w końcu bez celu Steve. - Co to za absurdalny pomysł?!

\- Byłem pewien, że tak się zaznacza swoje uczucie – oznajmia niewzruszenie półbóg, marszcząc przy tym nos. - W każdym razie to naprawdę byłoby cudowne wydarzenie. Pomyślcie o tym, przyjaciele.

W słuchawce rozlega się donośny śmiech Bartona.

A Steve czuje, że robi mu się trochę za ciepło. I raczej nie ma to żadnego związku z pogodą.

*

\- Co ty tu robisz?!

To Tony krzyczy. Jakoś udało im się opanować gluty, ale nie było to takie proste. Twór znalazł się w dziwnych pojemnikach przywiezionych z jakiś laboratoriów. Naukowiec i jego ekipa zostali zakuci w kajdanki, żeby mogli się tłumaczyć w salach przesłuchań. Steve i Natasha mają trochę podarte ubrania. Zbroja Iron Mana wgnieciona jest w jednym miejscu. Banner w pewnym momencie stał się zielony, ale teraz wraca już do normalności. Thor i Clint po prostu byli koszmarnie brudni, ale to chyba dotyczyło wszystkich.

Rogers przedziera się przez tłumek agentów w jego stronę. Stark stoi bez hełmu, ręce ma oparte o opatulone w metal biodra. Przed nim stoi Peter Parker z aparatem w dłoniach i z nieco niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- Przecież nic się nie stało – zauważa, ale jego rozmówca nie wygląda na przekonanego.

Steve dostrzega kawałek gluta na jego ubraniu. Rozumie, że ten chciał zrobić zdjęcia, ale również rozumie irytację mężczyzny. Chłopak musiał podejść za blisko skoro jest upaćkany. Tony odwraca głowę w jego stronę, z nieco załamanym wyrazem twarzy, gdy staje w pobliżu.

\- Ty się na tym lepiej znasz – oznajmia.

Nieczęsto słyszy się takie słowa z ust tego mężczyzny. Aż brwi Rogersa unoszą się ku górze, kiedy pyta:

\- Na czym?

\- Na prawieniu morałów.

No tak. Tego mógł się spodziewać. Patrzy w stronę Spider-Mana, którego twarz zdobi niewinny uśmiech. Brakowało tylko aureoli do wizji cudownego aniołka.

\- Koniec końców nic złego się nie stało, nie? - odzywa się w końcu. Tony wygląda na naprawdę niezadowolonego, za to Parker aż promienieje. Steve trochę dziwnie się z tym czuje. Jakby był „tym dobrym” rodzicem. - Tylko na przyszłość uważaj bardziej.

\- Jasne! Dzięki, kapitanie! - krzyczy Parker, jakby uznając, że to wystarczy do wyrwania go spod zirytowanego spojrzenia Starka.

Nim ktokolwiek zdąży coś jeszcze dodać, Peter najzwyczajniej w świecie w pośpiechu biegnie w innym kierunku. Spogląda na twarz Tony’ego, jego oczy skierowane na Steve’a, wargi wykrzywione w lekkim grymasie oburzenia, ciut zmarszczony nos. Chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale blondyn po prostu krótko go całuje nim ktokolwiek z reporterów zdoła zdążyć choćby spojrzeć w tę stronę.

\- Zawiodłem się na tobie, kapitanie – informuje, choć nie ma w tym zbytnio mocy.

Cóż.

Całus zrobił swoje.

*

Jest wieczór.

Steve znów zajmuje swoje miejsce w warsztacie Tony’ego. Trzyma na kolanach laptopa, kiedy Stark znów pracuje. Rogers chciał go odwlec od tego pomysłu, wgnieciony fragment zbroi uszkodził nieco jego skórę (ma opatrunek, już lekko brudny od krwi), ale w końcu się poddał. Jedynie co chwila patrzy znad ekranu w jego stronę by sprawdzić czy wszystko jest okej.

\- Tony? - odzywa się w pewnym momencie Steve.

\- Hm?

\- Znalazłem coś dziwnego.

\- W internecie jest pełno dziwnych rzeczy – zauważa spokojnie Tony, raczej nieprzejęty usłyszanymi słowami. Dalej pracuje.

\- Ale to naprawdę dziwne – napiera Rogers, aż jego rozmówca łaskawie podnosi wzrok znad tworzonego projektu. - Znalazłem coś co nazywa się „stony”. Takie słowo pojawiło się koło naszego wspólnego zdjęcia, które ktoś nam zrobił w Starbucksie. Wpisałem w Google. I okazało się, że jest to nazwa naszego shipu. W tym kontekście słowo „ship” * oznacza „popierać czyjąś romantyczną relację lub głęboko wierzyć w to, że dane osoby lub postaci fikcyjne powinny być razem” **.

Okej.

Może i Tony słyszał o zjawisku shipowania (może nawet sam trochę w niektórych przypadkach mógł przyznać, że shipperem jest), ale tak jakoś jeszcze nie dotarło do niego wcześniej, że sam jest częścią czegoś takiego.

I że ma to nawet swoją nazwę.

Każe więc zapisać Jarvisowi swój projekt i przemierza odległość, która dzieli go od kanapy. Siada obok Steve’a, który przekręca laptop tak, by Tony lepiej widział co jest na ekranie. Rogers chwilę temu musiał przełączyć wyszukiwanie w Google na grafikę, bo Stark widzi pełno obrazków, które, nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, przedstawiają podobizny jego i Steve’a. Widzi rysunek siebie leżącego nago w łóżku, wtulonego w równie nagą klatkę piersiową blondyna. Jakiś pocałunek, gdzie stoją w swoich strojach. Kombinezon Kapitana jest podarty i brudny, zbroja gdzieś uszkodzona, a wizjoner podniesiony ku górze, żeby ich wargi bez problemu się złączyły.

I tego jest o wiele, wiele więcej.

Niektóre są tak wymownie erotyczne, że gdy patrzy na twarz Rogersa, dostrzega na niej rumieniec.

Mu to chyba jakoś nie przeszkadza bo cicho się śmieje i sięga dłonią myszki, by przejść na normalne wyszukiwanie. Zna takie strony jak AO3 i fanfiction.net. Widział tam już historie z udziałem Avengersów, ale to było dawno. Teraz są wzbogacone o opowieści, które skupiają się na ICH relacji.

\- Wychodzi na to, że wielu uważa, że ładna byłaby z nas para – śmieje się w końcu Tony.

Coś odbija się na twarzy Steve’a i raczej nie wygląda to zbyt pozytywnie.

\- Hej, wszystko okej? Przeszkadza ci to? - pyta, sięgając ramienia blondyna, który kręci głową.

\- Nie, prawdę mówiąc nie jakoś bardzo. Sporo się już dowiedziałem o fanach no i kiedy stałem się Kapitanem Ameryką, to też wiele różnego wkoło mnie tworzono – mówi, ale coś w jego głosie nie do końca przekonuje Starka. - Właściwie to całkiem ładne.

Tony w końcu kiwa tylko głową, przyjmując taką odpowiedź.

*

Jeszcze później wszyscy siadają na film. Włączono jakąś część Bonda. Jest dużo popcornu i piwa. Thor i Clint rechoczą do siebie co chwila, Natasha próbuje ich uciszać, a Bruce siedzi po prostu obok niej, w dobrym humorze. Steve zauważa jak co chwila muska palcami dłoń Romanoff i myśli o tym, że cieszy się, że są szczęśliwi ze sobą.

Sam siedzi koło Bannera, a po drugiej jego stronie jest Tony. Siedzi z podciągniętymi nogami bokiem do ekranu. Plecy opiera o krawędź kanapy, stopy muskają udo Rogersa. Steve patrzy na siebie i jego, porównuje to co widzi z dwójką przyjaciół, a w głowie wciąż słyszy głos Starka mówiący „ładna byłaby z nas para”.

Choć uprawiali seks, choć całował często jego usta, choć dotykał jego dłoni i ramienia, choć naruszał przestrzeń Tony’ego. Choć to wszystko to i tak usłyszał „byłaby”, a to nie daje mu spokoju.

Nie może skupić się na filmie.

Kładzie dłoń na łydce ciemnowłosego i widzi lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

I naprawdę niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumie.

W momencie, gdy seans się kończy, znów patrzy na przystojną twarz Starka.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na dach? - pyta.

Choć Tony przez chwilę wygląda na zaskoczonego, kiwa po prostu głową.

*

Na tej wysokości nieco wieje. Wiatr targa ich ubrania i włosy, Starkowi szybko robi się zimno, więc Rogers bez namysłu zdejmuje bluzę i zarzuca ją na ramiona drugiego mężczyzny, bo ten swojej nie wziął, a ciało Steve’a jest gorące i tak. Tony przez chwilę się waha, ale w końcu przyjemne ciepło wygrywa i uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.

Po chwili siadają. Po krótkiej chwili wahania Steve przyciąga go bliżej siebie, żeby jeszcze bardziej uchronić Starka przed zimnem. Ten bezwstydnie opiera się o klatkę piersiową blondyna. Taki obrazek Rogers doskonale pamięta z ich wspólnej nocy, kiedy po skończonym akcie Tony wtulił się w jego pokryte potem ciało, zmęczony ale szczęśliwy. Spacerująca wtedy po jego plecach dłoń Steve’a wyłapała jak rozluźnione były mięśnie geniusza i zrozumiała jak uzależniające było przesuwanie po tej miękkiej w dotyku skórze.

\- Przyjemnie – głos Tony’ego wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Gorący oddech owija szyję blondyna, bo on jest tak blisko niego, że przecież czuje bliskość tego ciała, czuje ten znajomy zapach. - Ale nie zaprosiłeś mnie tu ot tak.

\- Nie – przyznaje Steve, bo nie ma po co kłamać.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta, ale w jego głosie nie ma nic, co by poganiało Rogersa. Chwilę więc milczy, przesuwając dłonią po ramieniu Tony’ego.

Jego zapach w tym momencie cudnie miesza się z tym Steve’a, którego źródło jest w narzuconej bluzie.

\- O nas – mamrocze w końcu. Tony nieco się unosi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Teraz blondyn nie czuje się swobodnie pod naporem tych cudnych, czekoladowych oczu. Dostrzega w nich lekką dezorientację. - O twoje słowa, gdy sprawdzaliśmy to stony.

\- Moje słowa? - pyta, zdezorientowany.

Steve nie wie jak odebrać to, że Tony najwyraźniej nawet nie pamięta słów, które tak zamieszały Rogersem. Wciąga i wypuszcza powietrze, wyjątkowo wolno, nim ponownie się odzywa.

\- Że „ładna byłaby z nas para” - przypomina w końcu, odwracając wzrok gdzieś w bok, byleby nie widzieć tych niesamowitych tęczówek, które tak bardzo zakręciły mu w głowie. - Myślałem, że już jesteśmy dla siebie kimś więcej.

Przez chwilę panuje między nimi cisza.

Aż nagle Tony się śmieje.

Jego cichy chichot dekoncentruje Kapitana, który tylko patrzy na niego, zdezorientowany. On jednak nie reaguje,k jedynie dalej pozwala wyrywać się z gardłu temu radosnemu dźwiękowi. Dopiero po dłuższej chwil, kiedy Steve jawnie pokazuje swoje oburzenie, uspokaja się.

Unosi dłonie, jego ręce na policzkach Rogersa wywołują ciepło w ciele mężczyzny, choć ich opuszki są lekko chłodne. Kciuki spoczywają tuż pod podbródkiem i układają odpowiednio jego głowę, bo Tony chce patrzeć mu w oczy wygodnie.

\- Według nich. Bo oni nie znają prawdy – mówi w końcu.

Jest blisko, bardzo blisko.

Jego oddech owija wargi Steve’a, który czuje się trochę głupio, który w sumie nie wiem jak zareagować. Ale nie musi, bo geniusz mówi dalej.

\- Choć trzeba przyznać, że oficjalnie chyba razem nie jesteśmy – dodaje, a jego usta w trakcie wypowiadania tych słów lekko dotykają tych blondyna, lekko i słabo, jakby to było muśnięcie motylich skrzydeł.

Dla niego to za mało. Steve się pochyla i go całuje. Miękkie, przyjemne wargi pod jego, te z śladami od częstego przygryzania. Rogers dosyć szybko sobie uświadomił, że łatwo się od nich uzależnić. I że on już przepadł.

\- W takim razie – zaczął blondyn, trąc nosem o ten jego – czy zostaniesz oficjalnie mój?

Zauważa, że Tony delikatnie drży.

Nie wie czy to od zimna czy od jego słów, ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, kiedy wplątuje palce w blond włosy, przyciska czoło do jego i odpowiada:

\- Oczywiście. Jak ty mój.

 

 

 

*Rzecz jasna odwołuję się do tego, iż w języku angielskim słowo „ship” oznacza „statek”.

**Definicja pochodzi ze strony obserwatorium językowego Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, autorstwa K. Dawidowicz. Z racji tego, że definicję znalazłam na potrzeby swojej pracy zaliczeniowej na studiach i po prostu się tu też wpasowała, postanowiłam podać źródło, bo nie są to moje słowa.


End file.
